Usuario discusión:Javier-metroid
Hola. Bienvenidos a mi página de discusión. Estaré encantado de leer, responder...vuestros mensajes. Antes de escribir:thumb|BIENVENIDO =D * Procura escrbir un mensaje claro y que se entienda bien. * No escribas palabras que no se entiendan. * Podéis hablarme de cualquier tema (pero no me insultéis, que entonces voy a por vosotros XD). * Editad SOLO vuestros mensajes, ya que prefiero que me pongáis uno nuevo si es de otro tema. * Podéis poner todos los emoticonos que queráis ;), XD, n.n , OwO, O_o, -_- ... * Si el mensaje es por algo de mis blogs de imágenes o dibujos (para pedírme alguna de esas cosas) podéis pedirlo aquí, y si es de otro blog (el de la vaca shriekbat, mi Fan Fiction...) ponerlo en el propio blog. :] * No os olvidéis de poner la firma (o al menos ponerme vuestro nombre de usuario o.o). * Intentaré contestaros lo antes posible, siempre que esté en mi horario de estar conectado a Internet (me conecto por las tardes, pero recordad que estoy en España país muy bonito :) y que con los países de los otros usuarios hay cierta diferencia horaria O_o). Escribidme cuando queráis. Haré caso a todos vuestros mensajes. GRACIAS POR ESCRIBIRME =D :) 255px|thumb|"Libera" tus preguntas, respuestas... como los puffos liberan sus gases XD .¿Lo habéis pillado? XD :) Estás ahí? Javier-Metroid, hace muxo que no hablamos.Me preguntaba si no estabas ahí, que estarías en... otra parte.Si me recibes y estás no dudes en escribirme un mensaje y hablar por el chat.Adiós, tíoBorsux 20:53 23 mar 2012 (UTC) adivina manana es mi cumpleanos te e eviado miles de mensajes sobre eso y no olvides darme las felicitacione osi no tu -Sylux y Metrox me defrauraran y en mi cumpleanos mi cumple manana adivina manana es mi cumpleanos te e eviado miles de mensajes sobre eso y no olvides darme las felicitacione osi no tu -Sylux y Metrox me defrauraran y en mi cumpleanosSamus 333 21:39 23 mar 2012 (UTC) aja el cumplanero Re: Dos dudillas Hola, . Lo lamento, pero ahora mismo no tengo los programas instalados y no recuerdo como hacerlo. Hay tutoriales en Internet que lo expican paso a paso, si consigo volver a instalar los programas, ya te avisaré. No tenemos un método de archivo de mensajes automático, así que tendrás que hacerlo de forma manual. Puedes crear una página llamada "Usuario Discusión:Javier-metrod/Archivo1" o parecido y allí copias y pegas todos tus mensajes. Para hacer el menú de archivos como lo tengo yo, puedes copiar el código de mi página, no hay ningún problema (en mi página de discusión haz click en "Editar", el código está al principio). Saludos.-- 09:45 25 mar 2012 (UTC) Mi fiel compañero Oye, Javier-Metroid, ¿tú querrías colaborar en la historia que pasaré a ordenador más tarde?.En mi historia, tengo 2 compañeros, pero puedo cambiar los nombres de esos 2 compañeros, y poner tu nombre, y si quiere, también, el de -Sylux.Te dogo esto porque vosotros 2 sois los que mejor me caéis de todo el wiki.Salu2 y contéstame prontoBorsux 15:21 26 mar 2012 (UTC) Contenido Fan Fiction Pues verás, la historia trata sobre las crónicas Borsux (o sea, mías) durante ciertos eventos Metroid (destrucción de los piratas espaciales, de Zebes...), reapariciones (del Phazon, de Samus Oscura...) muertes y traiciones por parte de aliados para conseguir fama y riquezas.Por supuesto, salís, tú y -Sylux (si acepta).Te puedo adelantar el contenido del primer episodio, en el que todos acabamos derrotados ante un enemigo mortal llamado Pedraig, que tumbó a Samus Oscura de un solo rayo.En ese momento, es cuando yo recuerdo todo lo vivido hasta el momento, los acontecimientos de la historia y un final a la altura.Por supuesto, habrá más plazas ( si lo creo conveniente), pero tú y -Sylux seréis los protas, junto a mí, contra el gran Imperio Asbarm.Borsux 15:54 26 mar 2012 (UTC) Historia Javier-Metroid, ya he hecho la primera parte, si la quieres ver ve a mi blog, o si no, a wiki actividad y te saldrá la creación de una entrada llamada: "Metroid¨s Chronicles.Capítulo: 0.Open Chapter".Seguro que te gustará.Comenta si lo has visto y dime que te parece.Atte:Borsux 15:43 27 mar 2012 (UTC) secreto muy importante Este secreto que te voy a contar, solo lo debes saber tu y nadie mas, por lo que cuando leas el mensaje deberas borrarlo, bien ahí va, dentro de poco, después de Semana Santa, haré un blog muy especial, tratará de dibujos de naves, tu haces un dibujo de tu nave o de una cualquiera y yo lo mejorare todo lo que pueda sin cambiar la forma fisica de ella, solo corrigiendo detalles, cuando leas esto lo borras al instante.Archivo:Sprite Sylux.gifArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif-SyluxArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif[[Usuario Discusión:-Sylux|'/Responde\']]Archivo:Metroid pequeño.gif[[Especial:Contributions/-Sylux|'Aportes']]Archivo:Metroid pequeño.gifArchivo:Sprite Sylux.gif 19:00 27 mar 2012 (UTC) salu2 javier-metroid necesito que prendas tu wii te voy a dar mi apodo y clave apodo: andresito. con el punto clave: 4465 9865 9911 1226 enviame un mensaje que si sabes registrar a un amigo o que no sabes te emviare un mensaje diciendo lo que tiene que hacer si es que no sabes y luego te voy a enviar un mensaje por el wii Samus 333 17:23 31 mar 2012 (UTC)thumb|metete WII salu2 javier-metroid necesito que prendas tu wii te voy a dar mi apodo y clave apodo: andresito. con el punto clave: 4465 9865 9911 1226 enviame un mensaje que si sabes registrar a un amigo o que no sabes te emviare un mensaje diciendo lo que tiene que hacer si es que no sabes y luego te voy a enviar un mensaje por el wii Samus 333 17:25 31 mar 2012 (UTC)thumb|metete de campamento hola javi, escucha, hoy me voy de campamente hasta el miercoles, a Cuenca, y la federacion me ha dicho que inpeccione la famosa ciudad encantada de cuenca, algo raro ocurre alli, y yo lo tengo que solucionar, bueno, buena semana santa, adios.Archivo:Sprite Sylux.gifArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif-SyluxArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif[[Usuario Discusión:-Sylux|'/Responde\']]Archivo:Metroid pequeño.gif[[Especial:Contributions/-Sylux|'Aportes']]Archivo:Metroid pequeño.gifArchivo:Sprite Sylux.gif 12:45 1 abr 2012 (UTC) ?????????????????????????????? javier- metroid no te puedo dar mas imformacion pero metete en el chat Samus 333 15:28 1 abr 2012 (UTC) Ya te puse Javier-metroid mira ya te puse en mi blog Metroid Prime Aventure 2 miralo y comenta eso me hace feliz Samus 333 16:53 2 abr 2012 (UTC)thumb|comenta!!! te estuvimos esperando hola Javier-metroid te habia enviado unos mensajes no se si los viste pero Borsux y yo te esperamos en el chat a ti y a -Sylux porfavor metete es un secreto lo que te voy a decir asi que metete Samus 333 13:57 3 abr 2012 (UTC) disculpa millones de disculpas metete estaba haciendo un blog Samus 333 14:55 3 abr 2012 (UTC) la razon una de las razones que no teatiendo es por que me distraigoSamus 333 14:59 3 abr 2012 (UTC) te voy a decir el cecreto pero te estoy esperando lo juro Samus 333 15:03 3 abr 2012 (UTC) mandame un mensaje cuando tte vayas a meter Samus 333 15:07 3 abr 2012 (UTC) creo creo que te lo tengo que decir manana o mas tarde nececito Javier-metroid nececito que te metas en el chat sospecho algo Samus 333 12:48 4 abr 2012 (UTC) algo sospechoso esto esta en unos de losmensajes que te mande pero es algo que sospecho necesito que te lo diga en el chat me deverian meter en una escuela de dectetives Samus 333 14:00 5 abr 2012 (UTC) Re: No se que ha pasado Hola, . Supongo que se habrá borrado por accidente; aquí puedes ver el momento en el cual sucedió: Momento. Puede ser un error en el explorador de Internet; si experimentas más problemas parecidos por favor házmelo saber. No olvides que si te suceden cosas por las que pierdes o borras accidentalmente el contenido de un artículo, siempre puedes ir al Historial del mismo y hacer clic en el botón "deshacer" en tu última edición, lo que restaurará el artículo a tal como estaba. Por cierto, buen trabajo con las plantillas (como Plantilla:Plantas), quedan muy bien y son muy útiles. Gracias y saludos.-- 15:26 5 abr 2012 (UTC) Corecciones Hola, . El artículo está muy bien. Dos cosas; cuando un artículo lleva paréntesis (por ejemplo, Metroid Prime (criatura), Metroid (especies), etc.), dicho paréntesis debe ocultarse al menos que sea imprescindible. Para hacerlo, debes escribir el enlace de la siguiente forma (en el ejemplo de Metroid Prime (videojuego): Metroid Prime. Lo que está antes de la barra (|) es el nombre del artículo, y lo que está después es lo que tu quieres que el enlace diga. El resultado será éste: "Metroid Prime". También sirve escribiendo otras cosas para evitar repeticiones: primer juego de la saga Prime, etc. También, y aunque no es una regla, intentamos que los nombres de los juegos estén siempre en cursiva: Metroid Fusion, Super Metroid, etc. Muchas gracias por tus contribuciones, saludos.-- 16:12 5 abr 2012 (UTC) ¿? ¿Y como va todo? Por lo visto bien... creo. Felicidades por tu premio de la nave de Samus... y las buenas ediciones. saludos -- 23:27 6 abr 2012 (UTC) denada denada, lo digo por haberte ayudado a ganar el premio de articulo destacado, y enhorabuena por ganarlo, ah, vota a favor de mi historia, por faa.Archivo:Sprite Sylux.gifArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif-SyluxArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif[[Usuario Discusión:-Sylux|'/Responde\']]Archivo:Metroid pequeño.gif[[Especial:Contributions/-Sylux|'Aportes']]Archivo:Metroid pequeño.gifArchivo:Sprite Sylux.gif 17:57 7 abr 2012 (UTC) Por supuesto que lo leeré Bueno, Javier-Metroid, creo que el título resume todo el mensaje, pues claro que lo voy a leer, como no.Por cierto, dentro de poco me voy a cambiar la firma. AdiosBorsux 12:46 9 abr 2012 (UTC) ola javi mira voy hacer una nueva parte solo era para avisarte salu2 Samus 333 15:13 9 abr 2012 (UTC) Re: Categoría:Criaturas de Hola, . Me parece buena idea, ¿qué nombre sugieres para la categoría?-- 16:13 9 abr 2012 (UTC) malas noticias para mi javi ay malas noticias oy no podre conectarme solo les puedo advertir que me castigaron i mi mama dijo que solo sel puedo decir esto asi que nos vemos manana Samus 333 21:04 16 abr 2012 (UTC) unas cosillas ola Javi puedes ir al chat necesito algunas cosillas en que me puedes ayudar a y te metiste en el chat? que creo que vi algo que dice javier-metroid ha salido del chatSamus 333 15:01 19 abr 2012 (UTC) perdon uff perdon esque borre mi cuenta en metroid other m y me distrai jugando entonces pones un texto que dice club metroid ok seguire jugando si tienes una duda dime por mensaje y si no te contesto ya sabes por que de: Samus 333 15:25 19 abr 2012 (UTC) oye javier si estas conectado quisieras conectarte en el chat para hablar con alguien soy spartanhayabusa Spartanhayabusa 16:33 20 abr 2012 (UTC) mira ay javi vi lo ue te saliste del chat te muestro un link de un video de samus y master chief es buenisimo cuando termines de verlo metete en el chat para algo el link es http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=es3Z8cJiZzE&feature=related te va a gustar me dices si te gustaSamus 333 13:29 21 abr 2012 (UTC) Re: Creo que no me has entendido Hola, . Lo siento mucho, me acabo de dar cuenta que había dejado este mensaje sin responder. Si por alguna razón no te respondo, no dudes en insistir ;). Sí, me parece que pueden llevar las categorías correspondientes (de criaturas), nuestras categorías no tienen que necesariamente coincidir con las del juego. Saludos.-- 21:14 10 may 2012 (UTC) Re: imagen destacada Hola, . El concurso de imagen destacada se encuentra suspendido, con el motivo inicial de que no había suficiente participación como para justificar su activación (pocos usuarios activos cada mes). Sin embargo, es evidente que cada vez hay más usuarios y una participación cada vez mayor, por lo que se analizará la posibilidad de reabrir ese concurso, junto con historia destacada y arte destacado. Te mantendré al tanto, saludos.-- 16:21 12 may 2012 (UTC) Ascenso en el proyecto Hola, . Tu trabajo en Metroidover en los últimos meses ha sido espléndido e imparable, especialmente en lo relacionado con las criaturas y especies en general. Es por eso que te propongo un ascenso en el Proyecto Especies a líder del proyecto, por lo que lo dejaría en manos tuyas y de TheTrueDarkness. ¿Te parecería bien? Muchas gracias por toda tu colaboración, y saludos.-- 22:21 2 jun 2012 (UTC) Votación Hola, . Para votar en la candidatura de artículos destacados, debes hacer lo siguiente; accedes a CAD, y buscas la lista de artículos candidatos actuales. Escoges alguno y llegarás a una nueva página, donde habrá una tabla con datos sobre la candidatura. Ahí puedes escoger entre votar o . Dependiendo lo que quieras, haces click en el botón correspondiente. Eso te llevará a una plantilla, que más o menos dice lo siguiente: , borras la parte de "escribe aquí tus motivos" y, evidentemente, los escibes. Luego grabas la página. Puedes votar una vez (ya sea a favor o en contra) en cada propuesta. Puedes decidir votar en uno solo o en los dos. De nada por lo del Proyecto Especies, sé que harás un buen trabajo. Saludos.-- 15:35 3 jun 2012 (UTC) Volvi Amigo e vuelto no tenia luz y no podia conectarme al msn al chat de aqui ni nada no me gustaron esos 5 dias sin luz :( pero ya tengo :) hehe Samus12-The-Gamer 14:17 5 jun 2012 (UTC) Cuidado Cuidado Javi hay un Hacker acechando por la wiki a borrado mi perfil junto a 3 articulos y amenazado a -Sylux en borrar el suyo ten mucha precaucion Samus12-The-Gamer 18:45 6 jun 2012 (UTC) o.o Javiiiii :D Que bien n.n! Te merecías ese ascenso hace mucho amigo ;) Has hecho un buen trabajo en el proyecto en mi ausencia, te lo agradezco (l) xD Cuando nos veamos en el Chat discutimos asuntos del Proyecto que quiero decirte D: Adiosito *-* -- 23:38 6 jun 2012 (UTC) Congratulations Felicidadesde amigo, te mereces ese pueto, suerte y que te vaya bien... jefe! -- 23:51 6 jun 2012 (UTC) Re: Pregunta Hola, . El rango "líder del proyecto", más allá del simbolismo que lleva consigo (resultado del esfuerzo y trabajo dedicado en el tema) incluye la autoridad total sobre todos los asuntos del proyecto, la modificación y alteración de los objetivos del mismo (siempre en consenso con el resto de líderes), la entrega de rangos de usuarios que decidan unirse o la retirada de los mismos a aquellos que no colaboren (hay que asegurarse que aquellos que llevan el rango realmente hagan algo por el proyecto, y no sea realmente una excusa para llevar el rango en la página de usuario), entre otros. Cabe destacar también que el acceso a un rango importante dentro de un proyecto (en tu caso el más importante, líder del proyecto) es un paso fundamental para aspirar a la administración de Metroidover a mediano o largo plazo. Actualmente no hay rangos entre "ayudante" y "líder", pero estoy trabajando en rangos intermedios que, en el caso de PE, tendrás parte de la responsabilidad de asignar o ascender de rango a aquellos usuarios que lo merezcan. Saludos.-- 15:38 8 jun 2012 (UTC) Hola :D Hola, Javier. He visto tu mensaje, y creo que fue muy amable de tu parte :3 Me puedes llamar Alme (observa mi perfil, y sabrás la razón xP) ¿En serio tienes el SSBB? Eso me pone de buenas ^w^ He puesto mi clave de amiga en mi perfil ya, si tienes Wi-Fi tú puedes agregarme con mucho gusto :D Saludos. --''Princesa Daisy'' 01:53 15 jun 2012 (UTC) Re: Concursillo de dibujo Hola, . Me he retrasado un poco con el asunto, pero espero que ambos concursos (dibujos e historias) estén listos pronto; si todo va bien el primer concurso será a inicios de julio. Gracias por tu interés (y por tus ediciones) y saludos.-- 12:05 26 jun 2012 (UTC) Que raro es raro eso a mi me apareces desconectado, le puede pasar algo asi a un ordenador nuevo? Re:Problema solucionado Hola Javier Metroid D:, lamento no responderte antes xD Ya había puesto en la página de discusión del Proyecto especies, avisando que se borrarían ciertas categorías D: Menos mal ya se terminó este episodio xD Adiosito :3 17:31 10 jul 2012 (UTC) Re: Problemas en páginas de lugares Hola, . Gracias por el aviso, no te olvides revisar periodicamente la página de discusión del proyecto lugares por si alguien propone nuevas categorías. Sobre lo que dices, sí, ese problema lo suele causar la plantilla del infobox normalmente, dime por favor en qué páginas ves el problema. Gracias y saludos.-- 16:00 11 jul 2012 (UTC) Idea Holas Javier, ¿Como va todo?, bueno si no me equivoco tu hiciste esos cuadros para las distintas especies y todo eso ¿verdad? Bueno, me preguntaba si conocias alguna forma para que el cuadro este "cerrado", y al acerle click encima se abra mostrando su contenido, tal como ya hacen en otras wikis. Esto serviria para ahorrar espacio en el articulo y todo eso. A ver que dices. PD: Menudo enredo de categorias en el "PE" , menos mal ya acabo. Saludos-- 03:56 12 jul 2012 (UTC) Re: Páginas con el problema Hola, . . El problema estaba en el infobox. Ya está solucionado. Gracias y saludos.-- 13:13 12 jul 2012 (UTC) Re: Categorías que se ponen solas Hola, . Gracias por reportarlo, veré cuál es el problema y qué lo causa, saludos.-- 23:05 18 jul 2012 (UTC) buscame en google+ o en gmail. ahi te diré la razon porque ya no apareci. mi e-mail es: kakashisurusuge2@gmail.com saludos ;) Kakashisurusuge4 (discusión) 17:17 21 jul 2012 (UTC)kakashisurusuge4 Re: Hola, . Que disfrutes tus vacaciones ;) No entiendo muy bien qué problema estás teniendo con los enlaces, si pudieses volver a explicármelo lo agradecería. Saludos.-- 22:03 21 jul 2012 (UTC) si con gusto lo haré. saludos. Kakashisurusuge4 (discusión) 00:29 22 jul 2012 (UTC)kakashisurusuge4